Conventionally, sheets are laminated on the surface of various articles in order to impart designability. For example, on the surface of interior materials, such as wall-covering materials used for wall surfaces of buildings, and floor decorative materials used for floors, decorative sheets printed with picture patterns, such as wood-grain patterns, are laminated and used. Such interior materials are used as alternatives to interior materials made of natural wood.
Sheets laminated on the surface of the articles mentioned above are required to suppress surface gloss in order to enhance their designability. High surface gloss causes problems of texture being degraded due to the reflection of light from a lighting apparatus, such as a fluorescent lamp, and of the surface looking shiny white due to the reflected light.
As decorative sheets that overcome these problems, for example, PTL 1 and PTL 2 propose decorative sheets having an uppermost surface layer formed of an ionizing radiation-curable resin containing a matte filler.
These decorative sheets have an excellent low-gloss feeling and effectively suppress the reflection of light; however, there is still room to examine the suppression of the reflection of light on the surface of the sheets. Further designability is required. In particular, in the case of a sheet laminated on a flat adherend, when oblique light is incident on the flat surface from a lighting apparatus or the like, the light is diffusely reflected, and the surface looks shiny white when viewed obliquely. Thus, it is difficult to visually recognize the design, such as a picture, represented on the sheet, and the reduction in designability is a problem. In particular, when oblique light is incident on the surface of the above sheet, the surface looks shiny white when viewed obliquely at a wider angle, and it is more difficult to visually recognize the design, compared with the surface of interior materials made of natural wood. Therefore, these sheets are required to satisfy the following requirements: even when oblique light is incident on the surface, diffuse reflection of the light is suppressed, the surface is less likely to look white when viewed obliquely, and the design represented on the sheet can be visually observed.
Hence, there is a demand for development of a sheet, wherein the sheet has an excellent low-gloss feeling; even when oblique light is incident on a surface of the sheet, diffuse reflection of the light is suppressed, the surface is less likely to look white when viewed obliquely, and a design represented on the sheet can be visually recognized; and the sheet has excellent designability.